miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakerix/Transcript
Nadja: Don't be bemused, it's just the news. The mayor of Paris will be unveiling the Startrain, right here at the Jardin Nord train station. This ultra-modern train will travel between France and the UK at record speeds, faster than flying by plane! Tikki: But how is the train going across the sea between France and the UK, Marinette? Marinette: Well, there's a tunnel under the English Channel, Tikki. Tikki: Did a superhero do that? Marinette: (laughs) No, just regular men with machines. Tikki: I can't believe how many inventions humans have made since I last had an owner. Marinette: There's no stopping progress, Tikki. Tikki: There's no stopping you, either. This is gonna be a wonderful sweater! Marinette: It's a tradition, you know. I always knit my dad a sweater every year for his birthday, so I wanna do something extra special for him this time around, but I couldn't think of anything. Tikki: I'm sure you'll come up with a perfect idea. You always do. Marinette: I'd better think of it now, 'cause his birthday is today! Sabine: Oh, come on now! It really is a shame, Rolland! It's your son's 40th birthday today! (Marinette gets an apple from the refrigerator and bites it.) And, uh, I know how much Tom would love it if you- (Rolland hangs up and Sabine gasps) Oh... Marinette: Is that my grandfather again? Sabine: Yes. Marinette: So he's definitely not coming, then? Sabine: I tried everything I could. It would've made your dad so happy. He doesn't talk very openly about his feelings, but I know he sad that he doesn't see his own father anymore. It's a shame. Marinette: I'd really like to meet him someday, too. Sabine: He hasn't left his home or seen a single person for over 20 years! Marinette: I know, but why not? Sabine: Uh, he's a little old fashioned in his ways. He's not exactly what you call "modern". Marinette: But what happened 20 years ago? Sabine: Uh, well, it's complicated. If you really want to know more about it, you should probably ask your dad. Marinette: (opens door) Hey, Dad. Why hasn't Grandpa left his house in 20 years? Tom: Oh? Uh, well, because he's very fond of tradition, and, uh, if you wanna know more about it, you should probably ask Grandma. Gina: Oh, he's always lived in the past. Well, it's complicated. If you really want to know about it, you should probably ask your dad or your mom. Marinette: Oh, okay, thanks Grandma, see you tonight. (hangs up and groans) Seriously, why won't anyone just answer me?! (suddenly gets an idea and jumps onto her computer) Tikki: Judging by that look on your face, I'm think that you've come up with your idea. Marinette: You're right, Tikki. I know exactly what I'm getting for my dad for his birthday! I'm gonna get him and his dad back together again! I found Rolland Dupain's address, let's go! Tikki: What are you waiting for, Marinette? Marinette: If I tell him who I am right away, he won't listen to me, just like with mom. (rings doorbell) Rolland: What do you want? Marinette: I'm... friend. Rolland: I don't that me friends. Marinette: This won't be easy. (rings doorbell) Rolland: What do you want? Marinette: Hello, sir. It's the mail, lady. Rolland: Do want do you loosely too. Throw the mail in the trash. (The mailbox leave the mail fail in the trash) Marinette: (sighs, rings doorbell) Rolland: What do you want? Marinette: It's for the firefighters calendar? Rolland: That doesn't in the firefighters caleadrs. Marinette: There's no use, it's hopeless. Tikki: Come on, that's what the Marinette I know giving us. Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts